peter_jacksons_the_hobbit_and_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baggins Family
History Balbo Baggins is the first ever recorded Baggins in the family. He eventually met and fell in love with Berylla Boffin, with whom he had five children: Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily. Family Members * Balbo Baggins: The first of the Baggins family ever recorded. He was born SR 1167. Balbo married Berylla of the Boffins family. He had five children: Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily.. Balbo's death date is never recorded, so he must have died sometime after his daughter, Lily's birth. * Berylla Baggins (née Boffin): The first female Matriarch of the Baggins family. She was born S.R. 1172 and married Balbo Baggins, with whom she had five children: Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily. She passed sometime after S.R. 1222. Berylla is the great-grandmother of Bilbo Baggins, great-great grandmother of Frodo and great-great-great grandmother of Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck Family ;| | | | | | | | | | | BAL |~|y|~| BER | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |BAL=Balbo Baggins 1167|BER=Berylla Boffin}} ;| MUN |y| LAU | | | PAN |~| FAS | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | PON |y| MIM | | | | | | | | | | | | | LAR |y| TAN | | | | | | LIL |V| TOG |MUN=Mungo 1207-1300|LAU=Laura Grubb|PAN=Pansy 1212|FAS=Fastolph Bolger|PON=Ponto 1216-1311|MIM=Mimosa Bunce|LAR=Largo 1220-1312|TAN=Tanta Hornblower|LIL=Lily 1222-1312|TOG=Togo Goodbody}} ;| BUN |y| BLL | | BEL |~| RUD | | LON |y| CAM | | LIN |y| BOD | | BIN |y| CHI | | ROS |V| HIL | | | | POL | | | | | | | | | | | | | FOS |y| RUB | | | | | | |:| | | |BUN=Bungo 1246-1326|BLL=Belladonna Took|BEL=Belba 1256-1356|RUD=Rudigar Bolger|LON=Longo 1260-1350|CAM=Camellia Sackville|LIN=Linda 1262-1363|BOD=Bodo Proudfoot|BIN=Bingo 1264-1360|CHI=Chica Chubb|ROS=Rosa 1256|HIL=Hildigrim Took|POL=Polo|FOS=Fosco 1264-1360|RUB=Ruby Bolger}} ;| | | BIL | | | | | | | | | | | | | | OTH |y| LOB | | ODO | | | | | | FAL | | | | | | |:| | POS |y| GIL | | PRI |~| WIL | | DOR | | DRO |y| PRM | | | | DUD |:| | | |BIL=''Bilbo'' 1290 Of Bag End, left the Shire in S.R.1421 and said to have passed over the sea |OTH=''Otho Sackville-Baggins'' 1310-1412|LOB=''Lobelia Bracegirdle|ODO=(Odo Proudfoot)'' 1304-1405|FAL=Falco Chubb-Baggins 1303-1399|POS=Posco 1302|GIL=''Gilly Brownlock|PRI=Prisca ''1306|WIL=Wilibald Bolger|DOR=''Dora'' 1302-1406|DRO=Drogo 1308-1380 Drogo and Primula went boating on the Brandywine River and drowned together. |PRM=Primula Brandybuck|DUD=''Dudo'' 1311-1409}} ;| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | LOT | | | | OLO | | FIL |~| POP | | | | | | |:| | | | PON | | POR | | PEO |y| MIL | | | | | | FRO | | GRI |~| DAI |:| | | |LOT=''Lotho'' 1364-1419 Murdered by Gríma Wormtongue |OLO=''(Olo)'' 1346-1435|POP=''Poppy'' 1344|FIL=''Filibert Bolger|PON=Ponto'' 1346|POR=''Porto'' 1348|PEO=''Peony'' 1350|MIL=''Milo Burrows|FRO=Frodo'' 1368 Left the Shire in S.R.1421 and said to have passed over the sea|DAI=''Daisy'' 1350|GRI=''Griffo Boffin}} ;| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | SAN | | | | | | | | | | | PER | | MER | | ANG | | MOS | | MOT | | MYR | | MIN | | | | | | | | | | | | VAR | | |SAN=(Sancho)'' 1390|PER=''(Peregrin Took)|MER=(Meriadoc Brandybuck)|ANG=Angelica'' 1381|MOS=''(Mosco)'' 1387|MOT=''(Moro)'' 1391|MYR=''(Myrtle)'' 1393|MIN=''(Minto)'' 1396|VAR=''(Various Goodbodies)}} Notes Relatives * 'Boffin Family' * 'Bolger Family' * 'Grubb Family' * 'Took Clan' * 'Brandybuck Clan' * 'Sackville-Baggins Family' * 'Chubb-Baggins Family' * 'Sackville Family' * 'Proudfoot Family' * 'Brownlock Family' * 'Goodbody Family' Surname The surname '''Baggins', is actually an English version of the Westron name, Labingi. It is believed Labingi is related to the Tolkien Westron Word laban, meaning bag and associated with Bag EndTolkien, "Nomenclature of The Lord of the Rings" in Wayne G. Hammond and Christina Scull (eds), The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion, p. 753. It is often translated in other languages keeping the meaning of "bag" or "sack." Tolkien, Christopher and JRR Tolkien. Jared Lobdell (editor). "Guide to the Names in The Lord of the Rings." Entry: Baggins. A Tolkien Compass (edited by Jared Lobdell). References Category:Baggins Family Category:Families Category:Hobbits